scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Feebolt456/I have three new ideas for FWRPs(or new wikis)!
So, yeah, title. Bear in mind that right now, these are just ideas and nothing else. I may have ideas for characters and the format for the forms, but not a complete picture yet. I might also need some help in making the winner, since I can't make all of them at once. Ferngully:Of Man, Magic, and Beasts ((This isn't a sequel or prequel to the film Ferngully:The Last Rainforest, despite what the title might entail. It's more like a reimagining than anything, actually, only in a FWRP(or wiki) based format. Basically, I found that the movie had potential, but said potential was buried by the overbearing environmentalism. I want to fix that!)) The Plot(so far) Long ago, when the world was still young, forests populated almost the entire Earth. One of these forests in particular was helped by magical fairies, who had many friends, but they were closest to humans. This forest would just be another example of forests in this era if it and many others weren't attacked by Hexus, an evil spirit of destruction who tried to destroy everything and drove all the humans away, presumably to extinction. Thankfully, one powerful fairy was able to seal Hexus inside a tree, stopping his carnage and allowing the fairies and animals to restore what was left. Now, many centuries later, the fairy who sealed Hexus inside a tree has grown old and is teaching an apprentice to take on her duties and step up if Hexus strikes again. As for the rest of the fairies and the animals, they're living peaceful lives in the forest, usually just relaxing and having fun. Everything changes, however, when a greedy human company set in Australia(where the forest also is) orders a crew of men to fell trees in a previously unknown forest for some lumber. One of the trees that get cut down is the tree that held Hexus, and the spirit quickly regains his power by feeding on the oil in the machines the men are driving. Someone has to stop him before carnage and destruction can ensue like it did centuries ago, though there might have to be more than one person to do that. Shortly after Hexus escaped, the fairy who sealed inside the tree tells the fairies and animals of the forest a short prophecy: "For the spirit's demise won't come from of magic alone, but of man, magic, and beasts." Other Stuff *The starting thread won't start with Hexus escaping immediately, and will instead focus on the time before he escapes. There will be a handful of threads before the humans come if everything goes as planned, actually, as I want to flesh out the world properly and give the roleplayers some time to breathe before I start the plot. Royalty Academy 'But first, a (fake) Royalty Academy(the school) advertisement:' Welcome to Royalty Academy, the academy known far and wide in Fablelandia for teaching the next generation of rulers! Now, you all probably know that there has been an increasing influx of the common folk becoming rulers. While our staff have...differing opinions on the matter, that doesn’t mean that we’re going to let the new leaders’ children struggle! In Royalty Academy, we have the best teachers of all Fablelandia, updated books and information, and the most reliable education on how to be a ruler that we have possible! Ah, but we don’t just teach children how to be good rulers! We also teach them how to defend themselves! Due to recent events which I’m sure that I don’t need to get anyone up to speed about, Royalty Academy has classes in learning magic and defense, which, like everything else in the school, is top notch and guaranteed to teach your child how to fight back if they are under threat! So, if you’re a ruler and have a child or more than one of them, Royalty Academy should be your first choice to send them when they’re of school age! With top notch education, the best teachers available, and providing its students with the ability to defend themselves, Royalty Academy is the best place for people to learn how to be good rulers, and even offers more than just that! Royalty Academy- Helping with your child’s future the moment they walk through the front doors. Sign up today! The Plot Your parents have been wanting you to go to Royalty Academy for as long as you remember. Whether you like it or not, the academy seems to be capable of teaching you things that your tutors can or will not, and it also seems to be a safe haven in the middle of an ongoing war between The Snow Queen, The Evil Queen, and a mysterious third person. Eventually, it's time for your first day, and you would probably get in trouble if you didn't go, so you do. The good news is, there's surprisingly quite a lot of adventure and fighting off monsters and villains in there if you're into that kind of stuff. The bad news is, as you might have guessed by the good news, Royalty Academy isn't quite as much of a safe haven as advertised. There's also the fact that some of the staff are on the main bad guys' side and others are kind of condescending to what they see as offspring of people who shouldn't have even become rulers in the first place, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. In the meantime, welcome to Royalty Academy. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and try to avoid trouble during the semester! Other Stuff *If you haven't already noticed, this one is based on fairytales. *This one takes place mainly in the medieval times, but I think that there will be elements of other time periods in here as well. *Despite the title and the plot summary, you can make second or third years at Royalty Academy, be in another school(bear in mind that Royalty Academy only takes care of children who are the kids of fairytale characters that were either born or married into royalty, meaning there are children they don't cover), or just go on adventures of your own! The only reason why I wrote the plot summary that way is because I wanted to introduce the main plot, but you can do anything you want if you like! You can also make a staff member for Royalty Academy. Wild Tribe:Global Operation This one would be the most fun to do, probably. Basically, it's about this group of teenagers that find discs of alien origin that can turn their clothes into suits that look like an animal and grant the teenagers the abilities of the animal it looks like. What starts out as a series of misadventures by a group of teenagers turns into a worldwide operation to help animals and prevent them from being illegally sold or turned into food or clothing by greedy people who only want to turn in a profit and nothing else. I'm thinking on also having the aliens who left the discs on Earth to come back in order to reclaim what was theirs, but I'm not so sure about that right now. This one is even more of a WIP than the others, but the reason why this would be the most fun to do for me personally is because of a character idea I have for it. What is it? Well, it's essentially a reckless, hotblooded man(or teenager) that is one of the good guys. His robotic motorcycle is very loyal to him, but also very sarcastic, and tries to be a voice of reason to the guy. A voice of reason that the guy constantly ignores, but still. I don't know, I guess I just really like making those kinds of characters. :) I would love to hear your feedback, so please leave a comment below if you see this! Category:Blog posts